


Sweet Louis

by et_memoriam



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_memoriam/pseuds/et_memoriam
Summary: Short and sweet fic about MC comforting a stressed King Louis
Relationships: Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest entry that had to fit the game guidelines.  
> I do have another idea that wouldn't fit the guidelines...

This particular evening, you were struck by a familiar qualm. One you couldn't place right away. It certainly wasn’t the overwhelming politics of your precarious social position. No…those thoughts plagued you plenty. 

Oddly enough, you wanted to know how Louis was holding up after all that's happened. It seemed as though Marie did not harbor any extraordinary feelings for her husband, as he never really entered your thoughts outside of your meetings with him. And though Marie had her own affairs of the heart, you still wanted to continue to aid her reputation. There wouldn't be anything wrong with improving her and Louis's relationship. After all, he wasn’t a bad guy, he seems more concerned with the state of his people than other leaders you’ve read about. There was also something adorable about his soft spokenness… it was a change of pace from the aggravated seriousness of the other nobles.

You figured you'd head to the gardens first, to culminate a token of affection. It's a feminine sentiment but all the sweeter for a sweet man.  
\--

There was something to learn from wandering around on your own, it was something a lady should not partake in. But forget about that, you'd only be a moment.

You meandered around the grove in a careful, familiar path.

Your steps magnetized you to a section of a wide variety of flora. Marie's favorite flowers were roses; however, you deemed it in poor taste to give him her favorites. Upon arrival, a marble bench peered around the corner of the hedges accompanied by the sound of fading anguish. You stilled yourself to listen further, but the silence prevailed.

You crept closer to the flowering cubicle, trying to remain stealthy. Unfortunately, the thick ruffles of your gown brushing against the crisp grass was unavoidable. Instead of continuing though, you leaned forward until you caught a glimpse of the delicate legs of a nobleman. He shamefully drew his legs in and your eyes followed them to their owner. It was Louis, hastily wiping his face in his elegant sleeve.

"Louis…" you sorrowfully muttered under your breath, "Y...your majesty."

He avoided your gaze, "My queen-" he took a moment to continue, "leave me. You mustn't see me this way." His voice was hushed and you could see tears bead along the edge of his waterline. "A foolish weak king…" he choked on his last words as his chest trembled. He drew his fist closer to his body, squeezing a voluptuous rose bulb until the petals ripped between his fingers.

You sat on the bench, keeping a respectful distance between you two. His body jerked as if to retreat but changed his mind. You put on a warm smile to ease his mind.

The atmosphere was calm and the wind was a cool kiss on your cheek. It gave you an idea. Louis eyed you apprehensively, a single tear glided down his cheek. You ease yourself towards him and gently place your lips over the teary trail. You relaxed his hands with yours until you both cupped the desecrated rose bulb. Louis looked at the flower with a tinge of guilt in his eye. His lip quivered for a moment until he looked back at you.

"How silly of me… to destroy your beautiful flower," he flashed a plain smile and caressed the side of your face. He couldn't avoid your concerned doe eyes, "I've been overwhelmed, Marie, but forget that. Because seeing you now gives me new hope for France, regardless of our political predicament." He carefully laid the flower by his feet before he held onto your hands, and returned the kiss. His touch was warm and comforting. The sentiment was a surprise, though it shouldn't be. You thought you would expect these affection from your husband, the King. Or perhaps you weren't exactly the one who was surprised.

"It pains me to see you weep, Louis,” he held his breath at the mention of his name.

“You’ve become quite lax. Speaking your mind, wandering the grounds on your own, addressing me so plainly,” he pressed his arm against yours. “I think I should be insulted but I find it cute… and…” He paused and rested his head in the crook of your neck. “It eases my mind that i can feel so comfortable around you.”

“Well, we are married after all. We should be there for each other,” you traced the outline of his distinct jaw, feeling his skin move after he sported a genuine heartwarming grin.

“This is the most I’ve ever loved you Marie, I never knew our bond could develop in such a way,” he moved his head to your lap as you continued to drag your soft delicate fingers over his skin, “I do hope you stay this way, I hope we can conquer these adversities together. I hope..” his words began to trail off until his eyes slinked shut.

His words made your heart flutter for only a moment. You couldn’t make any promises to him, how long were you going to Marie? The only thing you could hope for is that she can maintain the new identity you’ve given her.

For the sake of sweet Louis.


End file.
